Amoroso Enredo
by animestar90
Summary: UA: Vegeta y Bulma se conocen en la preparatoria ¿Su amor surgirá rápidamente? o tendran que enfrentarse a algunos malos entendidos
1. Primer día de clases

**Hola chicos, este es el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, espero les guste y se aceptan las críticas constructivas y reitero estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

Amoroso Enredo.

Capitulo 1. Primer día de clases.

Bulma encontraba arreglándose en su habitación, se sentía muy feliz era el primer día de clases de prepa, extrañaría su secundaria pero se encontraba emocionada de conocer nuevas personas, además estaría con sus mejor amiga, Milk, así que mientras estuviera con ella sabía que todo estaría perfecto. Termino de cepillar su largo cabello azul, le puso un broche que hacía juego con su atuendo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, una top blanco y zapatos de tacón del mismo tono. Bulma era una chica muy guapa, todos se lo decían, su largo pelo azúl cielo que hacía juego con sus ojos del mismo tono, su hermosa cara y su bonito cuerpo atraían a ella la mirada de muchos chicos.

- Bien estoy Lista, estoy sumamente emocionada, espero sea un buen día.

- Querida el desayuno está listo.

- Ya voy mamá, debo darme prisa o llegare tarde.

Bulma bajo corriendo, era un día hermoso y el sol hacía relucir su gran casa, la Corporación Capsula. Bulma Briefs no solo era bonita e inteligente, además su familia era de las mas ricas de la ciudad. Su padre era un gran inventor y Bulma mostraba el mismo talento en todo lo relacionado con la tecnología, algún día ella heredaría la Empresa de su padre. Bulma llegó al comedor corriendo.

- Ya estoy aquí mamá, comeré algo rápido porque ya es tarde.

- Hija debes de alimentarte bien.- Dijo sonriente la madre de Bulma.

- Si mamá

Unos minutos después Bulma había terminado rápidamente de desayuna, se levanto de la mesa y tomo sus cosas.

- Me voy mamá, nos vemos en la tarde

– Buena suerte hija, cuídate, ten un buen primer día.

- Si, gracias nos vemos. Debo de apurarme o llegaré tarde por Milk, dios es el primer día y yo con prisas.

Bulma subió a su carro y condujo a toda velocidad, afortunadamente la casa de Milk no quedaba muy lejos de la suya, llego en menos de 10 minutos.

- Milk! Ya llegue, vámonos es tarde!- Empezó a gritar Bulma fuera de la casa.

Una chica blanca de pelo negro salió, llevaba una falda blanca y una blusa turquesa, que hacían lucir su esbelta figura.

- Bulma no tienes porque gritar de esa manera, con tocar el timbre bastaba.

- Vamos Milk no te enojes, y súbete que si no llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

Milk subió al carro de Bulma y esta arranco el carro a toda velocidad.

- Bulma ve más despacio, nos vas a matar.

- Oh vamos Milk, no seas exagerada. Estoy muy emocionada por entrar a clases.

- Yo también, mucho.

- Jajaja si, tu quieres ver a ese chico verdad.

- No sé de qué me hablas.- Contesto Milk sonrojada.

- Oh vamos Milk soy tu mejor amiga, crees que no me di cuenta que cuando fuimos a inscribirnos no dejabas de ver a un chico que también se estaba inscribiendo.

- A ti no puedo engañarte, si ese chico me gusto muchísimo, ojalá tenga alguna clase con él.

- Esperemos que sí, yo creo que este será un gran año, algo me dice que pasara muchas cosas.

- Eso espero, pero realmente para mí ya es un gran año porque estamos juntas.

- Oh Milk, para mí también, eres mi mejor amiga y soy feliz de que vayamos a la misma escuela.

Las chicas sonrieron, Bulma acelero un poco y pronto llegaron a la escuela. Bulma estaciono su coche y ambas bajaron de él y se encaminaron al interior del edificio.

M- Bien, ahora debemos buscar cual es nuestro salón.

B- Es el A-203, creo que esta en el segundo piso.

M- Pues vamos a ver.

Llegaron al segundo piso y encontraron el salón, entraron y buscaron donde sentarse, encontraron dos en el centro del salón.

- Muy bien, aquí podemos sentarnos.

- Si, me gusta este salón, hay mucha gente, y desde aquí podemos verlos a todos.- De pronto algo atrajo la atención de Bulma.- Milk ya viste quien esta ahí.- Dijo Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

Milk volteo a ver hacía donde le indicaba su amiga y entonces lo vio, el muchacho que había visto el día de las inscripciones, alto y musculoso, su cabello negro alborotado, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera naranja. El chico entro sonriente al salón y alguien que estaba cerca de ellas lo llamo.

- Hey goku! Sientate aquí amigo.- Un chico bajito y calvo le señalaba un asiento a su lado.

- Krillin, si espera déjame avisarle a mi primo. Vegeta ven, ya encontré lugares para sentarnos.

Bulma y Milk veían hacía donde estaba Goku y entonces otro chico apareció, este era un poco mas bajo que él con piel bronceada y musculoso al igual que Goku, ojos color azabache y pelo negro peinado hacía arriba, daba la apariencia que fueran flamas; llevaba una playera negra que hacía nota su bien formado cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Bulma estaba maravillada, ese chico era sencillamente guapísimo, ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Hey Vegeta, Krillin nos aparto los lugares.

- Kakaroto quieres dejar de gritar, te escucho perfectamente imbécil.

- Vegeta, sabes que ese apodo no me gusta, llámame Goku y deja de ser tan gruñón

- Bah, yo te llamo como quiero y me comporto como se me plazca ¿entendiste?

- Si Vegeta, tranquilízate, vamos a sentarnos.

Vegeta y Goku se encaminaron hacía donde se encontraba Krillin, Bulma y Milk los seguían con la mirada, ellos se iban a sentar muy cerca de ellas, una fila adelante.

- Milk, ¿ya escuchaste? Se llama Goku, deberías hacerle platica.

- Como crees Bulma, no que pena, estás loca.

- Vamos debería hablarle sino como esperaras que se conozcan.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero prefiero hacerlo mas adelante. ¿Y tú piensas hablarle al otro chico?

- Te diste cuenta verdad, dios no puedo ocultarte nada, ese chico de verdad es muy atractivo, pero no sé, creo que yo también esperare, quiero observarlo un poco más

- Y te quejas de mí y tú haces lo mismo.

- Hmmm, lo mío no es por pena, es por táctica.

- Si lo que digas amiga.

Bulma iba a empezar a discutir con Milk cuando el profesor llegó y ya no pudo decirle nada.

- Bien chicos, Bienvenidos a su primer día de clases, por ser el primer día quiero que se presenten y me hablen un poco sobre ustedes. Así que por orden vayan haciéndolo.

Todos fueron diciendo sus nombres y hablando un poco sobre ellos , hasta que llego el turno de Goku y sus amigos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Krillin Fujitaka, tengo 16 años y me gustan las artes marciales.

- Hola, Mi nombre es Goku Ouji, tengo 16 años, me gustan las artes marciales y la comida!

- Y te falto decir que eres un idiota sin remedio.- Todos se comienzan a reir.

- Vegeta! Que malo eres, el es mi primo Vegeta y es un sabelotodo gruñon.

- Haber joven Vegeta, ya que tantas ganas tiene de hablar continúe usted.

- Bah, Mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji, tengo 16 años, y no tengo por qué darles más datos sobre mí, así que confórmense con eso.

Bulma esta anonadada, ese chico tenía un carácter muy poco sutil pero eso de algún modo le gustaba. Su apellido y el de el chico llamado Goku los identifico rápidamente, seguramente sus padres eran los hermanos Ouji, dueños de Emporio Dragón una gran empresa de tecnología, Capsule Corp tiene muchos convenios con ellos, los Ouji son una familia muy acaudalada e importante. Bulma estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya era su turno de presentarse.

- Señorita, va a presentarse o seguimos esperándola otros 20 años.

- Disculpe profesor, Mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, tengo 16 años, me gusta la tecnología y algún día seré una gran inventora.

- Oh la señorita Briefs, bienvenida, usted paso el examen de admisión con el promedio más alto, sin duda es una alumna destacada, espero que ya no se distraiga tanto.

- Si profesor, disculpe.- Bulma estaba sonrojada. Tomo asiento y noto que todo mundo la veía. Pero había un par ojos azabaches que aunque de manera discreta la veían muy insistentemente, aunque ella por la vergüenza no logro percatarse de eso.

- Bien, la siguiente.

- Mi nombre es Milk Ox, Tengo 16 años, me gusta leer y las artes marciales.

Y así continuaron el resto de los alumnos presentándose, después el Profesor les dejo unos ejercicios hasta que sonó la campana para salir al descanso.

- Bien muchachos puedes salir.

- Por fin, se me ha hecho eterna esta clase.

- Si, el profesor es un poco aburrido.

- Vaya que sí, pero bueno vamos a la cafetería Milk.

- Hola chicas!

Bulma y Milk se quedaron en shock, sobre todo Milk, no esperaban que Goku se les acercara.

- Hola.- Contestaron al unisonó.

- Bulma, tu eres la hija del doctor Briefs ¿verdad?

- Si, me imagino que tu eres hijo de uno de los hermanos Ouji, tu papá ha hecho negocios con nuestra compañía.

- Si así es, mi papá es Bardock Ouji, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.

- Claro, te presento a mi amiga, ella es Milk Ox. Su padre es el dueño de los restaurantes "Delicias Ox".

.- Hola Milk, espero también podamos ser buenos amigos, imagine que eras la hija del dueño de esos restaurantes por tu apellido, me encanta la comida que sirven ahí, es deliciosa.

- Muchas gracias, y si me gustaría ser tu amiga.- Milk estaba completamente roja.

- Milk prepara mucha de la comida que sirven ahí, ella es una gran chef.

- Enserio? Es increíble! Contesto emocionado Goku.

- Si, Milk un día deberías de cocinarle a Goku, yo creo que le gustaría.

- Bulma, calmate!

- No te preocupes Milk, a mi me encantaría probar tu comida!

- Enserio? Bueno en ese caso un día te invito a comer al restaurante y preparare yo la comida.

- Genial! Eso me agradaría. Hablando de comida, ya tengo hambre.

- Nosotras vamos a la cafetería.

- Nosotros también, vamos juntos. Hey Krillin, Vegeta, ellas son mis nuevas amigas, Bulma y Milk, van a ir a la cafetería con nosotros.

- Hola chicas, muchos gusto en conocerlas, se acercó Krillin a saludarlas.

- Igualmente Krillin. Contestaron Bulma y Milk

- Bah, a mi me da igual mientras no me estorben exclamó Vegeta

B- Oye grosero que te pasa, como te atreves a hablarle a unas damas así, eres un idiota- Bulma estaba muy molesta

- A ti que te pasa mocosa insolente, nadie me habla de esa manera y mucho menos me dice que hacer.

- Pues deberías de aprender un poco de modales y no tratarnos así, para ser primo de Goku, no te pareces nada a él eres un descortes.

- No me compares con él, yo soy mucho mejor, y soy cortes con quien se lo merece, no con mujeres vulgares como tú.

- A quien llamas vulgar imbécil?, Trátame con respeto maldito idiota, soy una dama hermosa, educada e inteligente, así que deja de faltarme al respeto. Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar conmigo

- Jajaja, pues a mi gusto no eres tan bonita, hay miles mejores que tú, yo prefiero estar con cualquier otra antes que contigo.

- Tú, eres un majadero, como te atreves a decirme eso, eres un egocéntrico!

- Vamos chicos no discutan, mejor vamos a comer; intervino Goku

- Bah. – Vegeta se dio la vuelta y salió del salón, seguido por Krillin

- Hmp.- Contestó Bulma

- Bueno vámonos, ven Milk, vamos a la cafetería.- Goku agarro a Milk de la mano y esta solo atino a seguirlo, Bulma los siguió, pero aun se encontraba muy enojada, ese muchacho a pesar de ser muy guapo era un grosero y un egocéntrico.

Vegeta caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, y de reojo veía a Bulma quien venía unos metros atrás de él. Esa mujer definitivamente era algo especial, nadie lo había enfrentado antes, por su carácter la mayoría de la gente le temía y nunca lo contradecían, incluso su primo le tenía miedo pero esa mujer no se había acobardado ni un segundo, le hizo frente, sin duda era muy valiente, además de muy hermosa, si, era la chica más hermosa que había visto, desde que entro al salón se percato de su presencia. El ya sabía quién era, la había visto el día de las inscripciones junto con su amiga de pelo negro,, desde la primera vez que la vio le pareció una niña muy bonita, y ahora se había enterado que era hija de un amigo de su padre. A Vegeta le parecía hermosa, inteligente y valiente, sin duda una mujer especial a la que Vegeta quería llegar a conocer más, Bulma Briefs se había logrado colar en sus pensamientos. Vegeta aunque no lo admitiera públicamente, sabía que quería estar muy cerca de ella y el que su primo estuviera entablando una amistad con ella lo beneficiaba mucho, era la manera perfecta de acercarse sin que Bulma se diera cuenta de su interés por ella.

Bulma por su parte observaba a Vegeta, a pesar de ser un egocéntrico y un grosero ese chico le gustaba, nunca había sentido algo igual, ese carácter fuerte, esos ojos, Bulma estaba realmente interesada en él.

Todos llegaron a la cafetería y estaban buscando un lugar donde sentarse cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien gritando.

- Bulma, que mala eres con Maron, me dejaste sola!

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que gritaba, era una chica idéntica a Bulma, solo que tenía el cuerpo un poco mas voluptuoso.

- Wow Bulma esa chica es igual a ti! – Goku puso una cara de sorpresa.

- Vaya que observador eres.- Contesto Bulma con un gran sarcasmo.- Ella es mi hermana gemela Maron.

- Maron está encantada de conocer a los amigos de Bulma. Hermana, dejaste a Maron sola ¿Por qué no trajiste a Maron a la escuela?

- Oh Maron, tú tienes tu carro y debes de usarlo más, tu sabes que papá quiere que seas más independiente.

- Pero Maron quiere estar con Bulma.

- Ya Maron, no hagas dramas, mejor vamos a comer; le dijo Bulma a su hermana.

- Si! Maron está de acuerdo, Maron va a buscar a Melanie.

Maron se fue corriendo a buscar a su amiga Melanie, y volvió enseguida con ella.

- Ella es Melanie, aunque todos la conocen más por su apodo que es 18, ella es la mejor amiga de Maron.

- Hola mucho gusto.

Melanie era una chica muy bonita, rubia y de ojos azules, esbelta y con buena figura. Llevaba un vestido azul que hacía juego con sus ojos. Todos saludaron a Melanie, en especial Krillin quien mostro de inmediato interés por ella. Encontraron una mesa y se sentaron para empezar a comer. Cuando alguien empezó a hacerles señas.

- Hey Maron! Bulma! Milk! ¿Cómo están chicas?

- Hey Yam!- Le sonrió Bulma al chico que se acercaba a ellos

- Yamcha- kun. Maron está muy feliz de verte.

- Hola Yamcha; saludo Milk.

- Chicos el es Yamcha, es un buen amigo nuestro, su padre es el subdirector de nuestra Empresa. Les comentó Bulma.

- Que tal chicos, mi nombre es Yamcha Rie, encantado de conocerlosl.

- Que tal Yamcha yo soy Krillin Fujitaka.

- Hey, yo soy Goku Ouji y el es mi primo Vegeta Ouji.

- Puedo hablar solo imbécil.

- Que tal chicos un placer, contesto alegremente Yamcha.

- Yam siéntate con nosotros, le propuso Bulma

- Claro.

- Yamcha era el novio de Bulma nee- san

- Ay Maron que discreta eres.

- Eso fue hace un tiempo, dijo Yamcha tranquilamente.

- Así es ahora solo somos amigos.

- Pues todos debemos ser amigos, somos un buen grupo, dijo alegremente Goku.

Todos, menos Vegeta, exclamaron con un grito que estaban de acuerdo. Era un gran primer día y el comienzo de muchas cosas juntos.


	2. Conociendonos

Capítulo .

Paso una semana desde que entraron a clases, Vegeta y Bulma peleaban siempre por tonterías, sobre todo en clases, ambos querían resaltar su inteligencia frente al otro, lo cuál hacía que se empezaran varias peleas entre ellos.

Empezaron a formarse los equipos deportivos y las actividades extra escolares. Bulma, Milk, Maron y Melanie decidieron hacer la audición para el equipo de porristas, mientras que los chicos hicieron la prueba para el equipo de basquetbol y para el de artes marciales.

Los primeros en hacer sus pruebas fueron los chicos, todos ellos tenían mucha habilidad por eso no les costó ningún trabajo entrar a ambos equipos. Vegeta fue puesto como capitán del equipo de basquetbol porque a pesar de que era de los más bajos de estatura tenía una enorme destreza para moverse en la cancha.

En el equipo de artes marciales Vegeta y Goku competían a la par, ambos demostraban grandes habilidades, sus padres habían sido grandes peleadores y los habían instruido bien, ellos dos eran increíbles peleando y rápidamente se colocaron entre los más aptos del equipo ganándose el respeto de todos los demás, incluso de estudiantes más grandes que ellos.

Las chicas apoyaron a sus amigos en ambas pruebas, así que una vez que todos entraron en los equipos decidieron acompañarlas y darles ánimos en las audiciones de porristas.

- Vamos chicas ustedes pueden, no estén nerviosas lo harán muy bien, gritaba y aplaudía Goku.

- Ánimo chicas, les irá. Muy bien dijo Yamcha

- Nosotros estaremos apoyándolas desde aquí, continuo Krillin

- Muchas gracias chicos les contesto Milk

- Si, son muy amables, coincidió Melanie

.- Maron está muy contenta de recibir su apoyo.

- Gracias muchachos, Vegeta ¿tú no nos deseas suerte? Preguntó Bulma.

- A mi no me importa en lo más mínimo si pasan o no.

- Porque siempre tienes que ser tan grosero, no te tolero le gritó Bulma

- Pues ya somos dos, le contesto molesto Vegeta.

- Pues si no nos vas a apoyar vete de aquí, le dijo Bulma

- Yo estoy donde yo quiera, tú no me das órdenes.

- Contigo no se puede, mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo.

- Bah, lárgate.

Vegeta amaba hacer enojar a Bulma, era increíble lo mucho que le gustaba esa mujer, su carácter tan fuerte y duro, no temía decirle nada, definitivamente ella era asombrosa, pero Vegeta solo se lo admitía así mismo.

Las audiciones comenzaron, Milk y Melanie fueron las primeras, ambas lo hicieron excelente, Krillin y Goku aplaudían como locos ante cualquier mínimo movimiento de ellas, ambas se dieron cuenta y se sonrojaban mucho de la actitud de los chicos, pero eso les dio más ánimos de seguir y terminaron de manera triunfal su presentación.

Después fue el turno de Bulma y Maron, todos estaban muy atentos en su prueba, a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo de clases la hermanas ya se habían hecho bastante populares, sobre todo Maron, quien a juicio de los chicos de la escuela era una Diosa por su hermoso cuerpo, ambas eran increíblemente parecidas, pero Maron tenía un poco mas desarrollado el cuerpo que Bulma y esto hacía que las hormonas de los chicos la encontraran más atractiva, aunque no por eso dejaban de admirar a Bulma, quien tenía ya un gran club de Fans que admiraban su belleza y lo inteligente que era.

Esto a Vegeta no le hacía nada de gracia, prefería que todos centraran su atención en Maron, que a su juicio a pesar de ser casi idéntica a Bulma no era tan bonita como ella, Bulma era perfecta, hermosa, inteligente y talentosa, cosa que Vegeta reafirmo al ver su audición para porrista, por eso el no quería que nadie se le acercara. Bulma era para él.

Bulma por su parte odiaba que todos la compraran con su hermana, tanto ella como Maron eran personas individuales, el hecho de ser gemelas no tenía porque dar a lugar a que todos hicieran comparaciones entre ambas, para ella cada una era única y especial, odiaba a aquellos que no podían distinguirlas y que pensaban que por ser gemelas eran lo mismo, solo que una de las dos tenía más busto que la otra, era irritante que las vieran de esa manera.

Término la presentación y la entrenadora anunció a las nuevas porristas.

- Bien el nuevo equipo de porristas son Samantha Smith, Karen Landgrave, Sue Drue, Milk Ox, Melanie Stain, Sakura Nogizaka y las gemelas Brief.

- Disculpe entrenadora, puede por favor llamarnos a cada una por su nombre, le pidió Bulma.

- Ah, Claro, Bulma y Maron Brief.

- Gracias.

- Bien chicas mañana les daremos sus uniformes, muchas felicidades a todas.

Bulma, Milk, Melanie y Maron se abrazaron, lo habían logrado ya eran parte del equipo

- Chicas lo logramos, es increíble, dijo animadamente Milk.

- Estaba muy nerviosa pero todo salió bien, comentó Melanie.

- Maron sabía que podíamos.

- Así es, somos increíbles niñas, le dijo Bulma a sus amigas.

- Muchas felicidades chicas lo hicieron estupendo- Goku volteo a ver a Milk y le sonrió, ella le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

- Ahora podrán animarnos en los partidos les dijo Krillin.

- Si, el primero es en dos días, comentó Yamcha

- Los animaremos mucho muchachos! Gritaron todas las chicas.

Pasaron los dos días y las chicas empezaron a prepararse para el partido.

- Estoy nerviosa chicas, les comentó Bulma a sus amigas.

- Yo también, le contestó Melanie

- Maron está asustada.

- Tranquilas, lo haremos muy bien, concentrémonos en apoyar a nuestros amigos, las calmo Milk.

- Es verdad, no debemos de ponernos nerviosas, vamos chicas! Coincidió Bulma.

Así todas se alistaron y salieron al juego. Los chicos jugaban contra una escuela vecina y el partido estaba en tención, iban empatados.

- Vamos chicas debemos de apoyarlos más para que ganen el partido, gritó Bulma.

Así todas empezaron a lanzar porras más y mas fuerte, estaban muy animadas y esto contagió a los chicos de alegría, Vegeta le robó el balón al equipo contrario y dos segundos antes de terminar el partido metió el balón en el aro dándoles la victoria.

Todas se emocionaron mucho y corrieron a abrazar a sus amigos, Bulma estaba tan feliz que no controlo sus instintos y abrazo fuertemente a Vegeta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar mucho a este.

- Vegeta, ¿Estas sonrojado? Preguntó de manera curiosa Bulma.

- Son alucinaciones tuyas mujer, es por el ejercicio por eso estoy abochornado, y quítate que me robas el aire.

- Grosero, de verdad eres insoportable!

- La única insoportable aquí eres tú

- Ya basta, que te pasa imbécil, como me dices esas cosas.

- Chicos ya basta no discutan, parecen esposos, dijo Goku.

- Tú cállate! Le gritaron Bulma y Vegeta totalmente sonrojados.

- Porque me gritan, yo no les he hecho nada

- Oh Goku, lo siento, de verdad perdón no fue mi intención, le dijo Bulma muy apenada.

- Bah, no seas llorón y aguántate kakaroto, no es para tanto.

- No es justo, me tratas muy mal Vegeta, dijo Goku con los ojos llorosos.

- Goku, eso es normal, no se dé que te quejas, mejor para celebrar que les parece si vamos por una pizza, propuso Krillin.

- SII! Eso me parece perfecto, exclamó Goku poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos casi se van de espalda. Goku cambiaba de humor de una manera muy radical.

- Bien vamos, dijo Krillin

- Si y luego podemos ir a ver una película, sugirió Bulma.

- A mi me parece una gran idea, contestó Milk.

- Si, Maron está de acuerdo

Ya dejen de hablar tanto y vámonos, dijo Vegeta.

Y así todos fueron a un local cercano a la escuela y pidieron varias pizzas, las cuales desaparecieron rápidamente ya que Vegeta y Goku comían muchísimo. Todos se la pasaron muy bien en la comida y después decidieron ir al cine juntos, Goku se asusto en la película porque vio a un señor que sacaba una inyección, todos se rieron de su reacción.

Goku era muy fuerte y peleaba de una manera impresionante pero le temía muchísimo a cosas tontas como las inyecciones. El definitivamente era todo un caso, pero lograba hacer sentir bien a todos sus amigos, quienes se divirtieron muchísimo en esa salida, fortaleciendo la gran amistad que se había formado entre todos ellos.

Todos volvieron a sus casas, Bulma se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en que había encontrado grandes amigos en su nueva preparatoria, inclusive Vegeta, que aunque se comportaba esquivo y grosero, sabía que se divertía estando con ellos y además ese chico solitario se había colado en su corazón, Bulma se dio cuenta que realmente Vegeta le gustaba mucho y estaba decidida a ganarse el corazón de ese orgulloso chico.

**Bueno ahora contestando reviews, susumihatake-09, de verdad muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un honor que hayas hecho tu cuenta para comentarme, prometo que actualizare lo más rápido posible este fic y también continuare con el otro. Panecita, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, lamento mucho que se haya borrado tu comentario pero tenía que cambiar el formato de la historia, aun así te doy las gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado en mis dos historias.**


	3. Celos

Capítulo 3. Celos.

Así paso un mes desde aquel día, se reunían en la misma mesa a comer siempre juntos, todos eran inseparables, las chicas asistían a las practicas del equipo de porristas y los chicos a las de basquetbol y de artes marciales. Los viernes solían ir al cine juntos y pasaban grandes momentos, aunque Bulma y Vegeta siempre discutían. Bulma y Vegeta todo el tiempo peleaban y la mayoría de las veces eran tonterías pero entre los dos había algo especial, ambos ocasionaban esas peleas adrede para poder de algún modo estar cerca.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos se sentaron en su mesa de siemrpe, Yamcha llegó junto con Maron y Melanie y se sentó alado de Bulma, ellos siempre estaban platicando y riéndose, Vegeta no soportaba que Bulma se llevara tan bien con Yamcha, ellos eran demasiado cercanos y eso no le gustaba, sobre todo porque ese insecto, como él le llamaba, había sido novio de Bulma. Entonces a Vegeta se le ocurrió que una manera de llamar la atención de la joven podría ser aparentando que a él le gustaba alguien más, y tenía en mente quien sería perfecta para lograr su cometido. Maron por su parte estaba muy triste, ella siempre había amado a Yamcha desde que eran niños, cuando Yamcha fue novio de Bulma lo respeto, pero cuando ellos decidieron cortar porque no funcionaba su noviazgo empezó a albergar una esperanza de conquistarlo, pero Yamcha siempre estaba con Bulma y no le hacía mucho caso a ella. Ella estaba concentrada pensando cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- Oye tú, Maron ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?.- Le dijo Vegeta a la peli azul.

Todos se quedaron callados, estaban en shock, nadie se imaginaba que a Vegeta le gustara Maron. Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, no podía creer que estuviera invitando a su hermana a salir, Bulma se sentía muy mal pero logro controlarse para no demostrarlo.

Aunque la reacción de Bulma fue instantánea y lo disimulo de inmediato Vegeta pudo notar la tristeza que se asomo un momento por los ojos de la peli azul. Por su parte Maron estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, para ella no había más chico que Yamcha pero quizás era una buena idea salir con ese chico, tal vez así Yamcha la tomara más en cuenta, si, ella quería que Yamcha se pusiera celoso.

- A Maron le encantaría salir contigo Vegeta.

- Paso por ti a las 6 a la Corporación Capsula. Adiós. – Vegeta se levanto de la mesa y se fue al salón.

- Yo también me voy adiós chicos. Yamcha salió corriendo, se veía un poco consternado.

- Bueno chicos creo que es hora de volver a clases, vámonos, propuso un alegre Goku.

- Maron te ve a la hora de la salida en el estacionamiento Bulma onee-chan

- Adiós chicos, se despidió Melanie.

B- Si, adiós Maron, bye Melanie. – Bulma amaba a su hermana, a pesar de que muchos se burlaran de ella por su manera de hablar, pero en ese momento se sentía muy triste, ella saldría con Vegeta y eso la deprimía mucho.

Todos se despidieron y caminaron rumbo al salón, Bulma no quería llegar, no quería ver a Vegeta, solo quería volver a su casa y estar sola por un rato.

Vegeta se encontraba en el salón, sabía que su plan había funcionado, él sabía que invitar a su hermana daría en el clavo, Bulma estaba celosa, aunque no lo dijera, él había notado la mirada que le había dedicado por unos segundos, se veía triste, a Bulma también le interesaba él y eso lo tenía de excelente humor.

La clase empezó y Bulma evitaba a toda costa ver a Vegeta, termino el día y ella tomo a Milk y salió corriendo del salón, a penas y se despidió de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Bulma? Salió muy rápido apenas y se despidió y además se llevo a Milk con ella, dijo extrañado y triste Goku

- Vaya vaya, te gusta Milk no es asi Goku?, se burlo Krillin

- Bueno yo ehm…jajajaja…ya vámonos, Vegeta, es tarde y tengo hambre, contesto nerviosamente Goku.

- Vámonos, dijo Vegeta.

Mientras en el estacionamiento.

- Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien?- Milk veía fijamente a su amiga mientras espreaba su respuesta.

- No, me dolió saber que a Vegeta le interesa Maron y no yo, soy una tonta, sentí que había un lazo entre nosotros, pero solo fueron imaginaciones mías.

- Amiga, no estrés triste, todos lo pensábamos, no entiendo como pudo invitar a salir a tu hermana, no se me hace su estilo de chica.- Milk abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga quien empezó a llorar en sus brazos. Un rato después Bulma se tranquilizo y se fueron de la escuela. Llegaron a casa de Milk, ella abrazó fuertemente a Bulma y le dijo que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara. Bulma abrazó a su amiga, después Milk bajo del carro y Bulma se fue a su casa. Llegó y comió algo rápido no quería ver a nadie, terminó y subió a su habitación lloro un rato y después se quedo dormida.

Unas horas más tarde Bulma despertó y escucho que tocaban el timbre de su casa, y nadie abría así que se paró y salió de su habitación rumbo a la puerta, abrió y se encontró a Vegeta.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- Vegeta veía arrogantemente a Bulma.

- No sé, voy a buscarla.

- Pues apresúrate.

Bulma ni siquiera le contesto, no quería estar cerca de él le dolía mucho lo que estaba pasando. Vegeta notó que ella tenía los ojos hinchados, y que lo estaba ignorando, eso no le gustaba, pero tenía que seguir con su plan hasta el final. Se quedó parado en la puerta y a los pocos minutos llegó Maron.

- Maron esta lista Vegeta, vámonos.

- Vámonos.

Maron hablaba muchísimo, pero Vegeta no le hacía caso, el estaba pensando en Bulma, no le gustaba que ella estuviera tan distante con él.

- Vegeta, Maron quiere decirte algo.

- Ah demonios, que irritante eres.

- Vegeta, no seas malo con Maron.

- Habla de una buena vez.

- Vegeta, Maron agradece que la invitaras a salir, pero debes saber que Maron quiere a Yamcha. Maron siente mucho si te hace sentir mal.

- Bah, yo no estoy interesado en ti, eres muy irritante, a mi me interesa tu hermana, hice esto para que dejara de prestarle tanta atención a la sabandija de Yamcha.

- Oh, ahora Maron comprende, Maron quiere a Yamcha y Vegeta quiere a Bulma, Maron te ayudara con Bulma onee-chan.

- Bah, en que me puedes ayudar tú.

- Maron conoce muy bien a Bulma onee-chan y puede ayudarte a conquistarla.

- Esta bien, aceptare tu ayuda, pero si le dices a Bulma que me interesa juro que me las pagaras.

- Maron no dira nada, Maron lo promete.

- De acuerdo, volvamos a tu casa.

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp Bulma hablaba con Yamcha, ambos estaban muy decaídos por la cita de Vegeta con Maron.

- ¿Por qué Maron salió con él? No lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco Yamcha, estoy segura que Maron te quiere a ti.

- Soy un tonto, Bulma, la amo, amo todo de ella, incluso que hable en tercera persona, se me hace tan tierno. Soy un tonto, tarde mucho en decírselo y ahora Vegeta se me adelantó.

- Yam, necesitas hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes, estoy segura de que ella también te quiere,

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? Puede que me rechace y no lo soportaría.

- Porque la conozco mejor que nadie, es mi hermana, no sabrás lo que siente si no hablas con ella, además el que no arriesga no gana.

- Tienes razón Bulma hablare con ella.

Un rato después Maron llegó a su casa, estaba muy feliz, ella sabía que a Bulma le gustaba Vegeta, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, conocía muy bien a su hermana, sentía lo que Bulma sentía por Vegeta, era algo de gemelas, ambas sabía cómo se sentía la otra.

Entro a la sala y vio a Yamcha sentado, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, eso le pasaba cada vez que lo veía, logro controlarse y habló:

- Yamcha, Maron ya regreso ¿Qué haces aquí, viniste a ver a Bulma nee-chan?

- Hola Maron, no, he venido a verte a ti.

- Has venido a ver a Maron ¿Para qué?- Maron lo veía con cara de confusión.

- Maron he sido un tonto, pero no pienso seguir así, no voy a perderte, Maron me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti.

Maron se quedo helada no sabía que contestar, estaba en total shock, Yamcha, su Yamcha le estaba confesando que la amaba, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Se que ahora a ti puede que te guste Vegeta, pero no me daré por vencido, voy a luchar por ti.

- A Maron no le gusta Vegeta, Maron ama a Yamcha. – Maron corrió y abrazó a Yamcha, después se besaron.

- Te amo y no pienso dejar que Vegeta te aparte de mi lado.

- Vegeta no hará eso, a él no le gusta Maron, le gusta Bulma nee-chan, hizo todo esto para que Bulma le prestara más atención.

- Que bien, Vegeta quiere a Bulma, perfecto, ella también lo quiere, ven debemos decirle.

- No! Vegeta le pidió a Maron que no le dijera nada a Bulma, Maron lo prometió, Maron no puede decir nada.

- Ese Vegeta tan orgulloso, bueno esperemos que el pronto hable con ella o la va a perder.

- Maron también espera lo mismo.

- Bueno pero vamos a buscar a Bulma de todos modos, hay que darle la noticia a Bulma de que ya somos novios.

- Si! Maron está muy Feliz. Maron ama a Yamcha mucho.

- Y Yamcha ama a Maron.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, salieron a buscar a Bulma y le dieron la buena noticia. Bulma estaba muy feliz por ellos, Yamcha era su mejor amigo y Maron su querida hermana y estaba muy emocionada de que fueran felices juntos, aunque ella se sentía destrozada por no poder estar con la persona que ella amaba.

Al día siguiente todos felicitaron a Maron y a Yamcha por su relación, Bulma ignoraba a Vegeta, no le dirigía la palabra, ni aunque este la insultaba para provocar una pelea entre ellos y así obtener que le hablara. Bulma lo esquivaba todo el tiempo y Vegeta estaba furioso por eso.

**Bueno espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, jejejeje las cosas empiezan a ponerse muy interesantes, ¿qué hará nuestro querido Vegeta? Esperen y ya verán en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora a contestar reviews, Penny, muchas gracias por tu comentario, si me pareció una loca idea y quise probarla espero sigas disfrutando de la historia. Susumihatake que bueno que sigues al ´pendiente de la historia y espero este siguiente capítulo te haya gustado. Panecita, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá este capítulo te guste y sigas leyendo este fic, prometo pronto actualizar el otro. Saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Confesión

Capitulo 4. Confesión.

Los días pasaron y se fueron formando las parejas, Krillin y Melanie se hicieron novios al igual que Goku y Milk, todos estaban muy felices, Bulma estaba muy contenta por sus amigos, pero seguía sin hablarle a Vegeta. Vegeta por su parte estaba sumamente irritable, no soportaba que Bulma ni siquiera lo mirara, para colmo Bulma al ser una chica tan bonita llamaba la atención de muchos chicos, ya había visto a varios acercársele y proponerle citas, aunque Bulma salía con ellos por mucho una vez o ni siquiera les hacía caso esto provocaba que Vegeta quisiera matar a cada chico que si quiera la veía, no soportaba la idea de estar alejado de ella y menos de que otros chicos la rondaran. Ya no aguantaba más pero no sabía qué hacer para terminar con esa situación, era muy orgulloso y no quería admitir lo que sentía por ella.

Todos menos Bulma estaban sentados en el jardín, Vegeta estaba callado, estaba muy enojado por su situación con Bulma.

- Vamos Vegeta quita esa cara.- Goku apoyo su mano en su hombro.

- Cállate y déjame tranquilo.

- ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado últimamente? ¿Es porque Bulma te ignora?- Le pregunto Goku.

- Idiota, no tiene nada que ver con eso!

- Maron sabe que si tiene que ver con eso Vegeta, Vegeta quiere a Bulma nee-san. Bulma está triste porque piensa que a Vegeta le gusta Maron y por eso no quiere hablar contigo.

- Pero a mí tu no me gustas, me gusta ella y eso lo sabes, porque es tan complicada esa mujer.

- Pero Bulma nee-san no sabe eso, ella cree que a ti te gusta Maron y Maron no pude decirle que eso no es cierto porque tu le prohibiste a Maron que se lo dijera.

- Arggghh! Pues no tenías que seguir mis órdenes tal cual.

- Tú le dijiste a Maron que no lo hiciera o le iba a ir mal, Maron le tiene miedo a Vegeta nii- san porque él es muy seco y asusta mucho.

.- Cállate, eres muy irritante y tonta!

- Vegeta, no te permito que le hables a Maron de esa manera.- Yamcha se paró muy enojado enfrente de Vegeta.

.- Tú cállate sabandija si no quieres que te parta la cara.

- Intentalo.

- Con mucho gusto.

- Vegeta, Yamcha, por favor no discutan, no van a resolver nada así.- Goku se puso entre ellos para evitar que siguieran peleando.

- Kakaroto no te metas en mis asuntos!

- Vegeta, tranquilízate por favor, Bulma es mi mejor amiga, y sé que tu también le gustas, ella no se acerca a ti porque le duele mucho pensar que a ti te gusta su hermana cuando ella está enamorada de ti, por eso prefiere ignorarte para no seguirse lastimando. Debes de hablar con ella y aclararle las cosas.

- Y cómo demonios quieres que haga eso Milk, ella ni siquiera me habla, me ignora completamente!

- Vegeta no le grites a Milk, ella solo quiere ayudarte, todos queremos hacerlo, tu y Bulma son nuestros amigos y queremos que estén bien.

- Bah.

- Vegeta habla con ella por favor, aclárale las cosas.- Milk veía fijamente a Vegeta.

- Maron quiere que sean felices nii-san, habla con Bulma nee-san.

- No voy a hablar con ella, esa mujer es una dramática, que entienda de una buena vez las cosas y punto.

- Como quieres que entienda si ella no sabe nada, Vegeta necesitas explicarle lo que paso, si lo haces Bulma volverá a hablarte y juro que ya no te ignorara, ella solo hace eso porque no quiere lastimarse

.- Vegeta, hazle caso a Milk, ella la conoce bien.

- Que escandalosos son, está bien, hablare con ella.

- Será mejor te lo aseguro.- Milk sabía que todo era un mal entendido entre ellos.

Sonó la campana y todos entraron al edificio a cambiarse de ropa, era hora de educación física. Vegeta pensaba en que decirle a Bulma, decidió que hablaría con ella terminando las clases, no iba a permitir que siguiera lejos de él, aunque fuera en contra de su orgullo le confesaría a Bulma sus sentimientos por ella, arreglaría el mal entendido y le dejaría todo en claro.

Bulma caminaba hacía la clase de gimnasia, a veces quería dejar de ir a la escuela, tener que ver a Vegeta todos los días e ignorarlo era muy difícil para ella, pero no se iba a dejar vencer, ella iba a olvidarlo a cualquier precio. Llego a los vestidores de chicas y se cambio por su ropa de gimnasia. Unos minutos después Maron, Milk y Melanie entraron y también se cambiaron. Después todas juntas salieron al gimnasio para empezar la clase, los chicos ya estaban ahí con el profesor quien los dividía para un partido de basquetbol.

Vegeta veía a Bulma, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, quería correr y obligarla a hablar con él pero sabía que no era el momento, tenía que esperar un poco más. Bulma notaba que Vegeta la veía de una manera muy insistente y se sentía muy incómoda, lo único que quería era alejarse de él lo mas que pudiera, sabía que debía evitarlo o su impulso de estar con él le ganaría.

Bulma estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le había gritado.

- Bulma cuidado con la pelota, Bulma!- Goku le grito alarmado

Bulma reacciono pero fue muy tarde la pelota impacto en su cabeza. Bulma cayo inconsciente al piso.

- Bulma, reacciona.- Milk intentaba hacerla reaccionar

- Bulma onee-san despierta. Maron está muy preocupada por ti.

- Esta desmayada no reacciona.

- ¿QUÍEN FUE EL IMBECIL?- Vegeta ya estaba alado de ellas, estaba furioso.

- Vegeta, por el momento eso no importa, debemos llevar a Bulma a la enfermería.

- Por primera vez dices algo coherente kakaroto, hazte a un lado, yo la llevare.

Vegeta cargo a Bulma y se la llevo a la enfermería, La enfermera le puso un poco de alcohol y Bulma comenzó a despertar.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Estas en la enfermería nena, te golpearon con un balón y te desmayaste.

- Si, ya recuerdo.

- Voy a avisarle a tu novio que estas bien

- ¿Mi novio?

Bulma no acababa de comprender las palabras de la señora cuando esta volvió a entrar seguida por Vegeta- Bulma lo miraba fijamente, no entendía porque él estaba ahí con ella, su cabeza no lograba reaccionar, aún se sentía muy mareada por el golpe.

- Te dejo un momento con ella voy a buscar unas medicinas.

- Gracias.

La enfermera salió y Vegeta contemplaba fijamente a Bulma, se veía un poco pálida pero aún así era hermosa, observó que ella no quitaba sus grandes y hermosos ojos de él, Vegeta sabía que era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella, estaban solos, ella debía de saber la verdad y que por fin ese maldito mal entendido que el mismo había iniciado terminara.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si.- Contesto Bulma de manera cortante

- Mujer, tengo que hablar contigo, no podemos seguir así, no puedes ignorarme toda la vida.

- Claro que puedo y lo hare, ya estoy bien puedes irte y dejarme tranquila.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? Según yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Bulma, se que estas molesta por lo de Maron, pero no es lo que crees.

- ¿Yo? Porque habría de esta molesta por eso, si a ti te gusta mi hermana es tu problema, aunque ella ahora si lo sabías tiene novio y espero no interfieras en su relación.

- Bah, yo no voy a interferir en nada, porque a mí no me gusta Maron, ENTIENDELO!

-¿Ah no? Entonces porque la invitaste a salir, por favor Vegeta, deja tu orgullo a un lado y admite las cosas.

- No puedo admitir algo que no es verdad, porque no lo comprendes maldita sea!

- DEJA DE NEGARLO VEGETA!.- Una lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.- Te gusta y a mí no tiene porque impórtame, es tu problema, solo déjame sola no quiero estar cerca de ti.

- DEMONIOS! No me gusta tu hermana Bulma! Entiéndelo, la única estúpida razón por la que invite a salir fue para llamar tu atención, LA QUE ME GUSTA ERES TÚ! Maldita sea entiéndelo!

Bulma se quedo en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a Vegeta no le gustaba Maron, él sentía algo por ella, ambos sentían lo mismo, todo lo había hecho para llamar su atención, todo había sido un terrible enredo. Bulma estaba feliz y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que la que me gusta eres tu mujer, para mi eres la única, no hay nadie más.

- Oh…. Vegeta.- Bulma comenzó a llorar con mucha fuerza.

- Bulma, no llores, de verdad me gustas mucho y siento haberte lastimado.

- Vegeta, tú también me gustas, perdóname por haber huido de ti, pero no sabía qué hacer, me sentía muy mal.

- Lo sé pero me alegra que ya sepas la verdad y que este enredo haya terminado.- Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, ella sollozaba en su pecho, estaba muy feliz.- Ya no llores, todo está bien.

- No me vuelvas a hacer esto, a la próxima dime las cosas por favor y deja tu orgullo de lado.

- Eso me será difícil hacerlo, soy muy orgulloso y lo sabes.

- Si, lo sé, pero creo que es de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, mi apuesto, terco y orgulloso Vegeta.

- Lo sé, mi escandalosa y bella mujer. Vegeta tomo la barbilla de Bulma y la acerco a él poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tierno y dulce beso. El beso duró unos minutos y después lentamente separaron sus labios pero dejaron sus frentes juntas.

- Te quiero Vegeta.

- Y yo a ti Bulma.

- Entonces somos…ehm…novios?

- Pues tu qué crees… después de esto no permitiré que nadie te separe de mi lado.

- Solo quería confirmarlo, yo jamás me separare de tu lado, te amo, y tampoco dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi.

- Ni muerto mujer.

Bulma abrazo a Vegeta y volvieron a besarse, se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que volvió la enfermera y le dio una pastilla a Bulma por si llegaba a marearse a causa del golpe. Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma y salieron rumbo al gimnasio.

- Jajajaja

- ¿Dé que te ríes mujer?

- Estoy muy feliz, ahora todos tenemos pareja, somos un grupito de puras parejas jajaja.

- Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón.

Llegaron al gimnasio agarrados de la mano, todos los vieron llegar y concluyeron que ya se había arreglado las cosas entre ellos. Las chicas corrieron a abrazar a Bulma y los chicos se acercaron a Vegeta.

- Bulma onee-san! Estas bien? Maron estaba muy preocupada.

- Bulma, me tenías muy preocupada.- Milk abrazó a su amiga

- Si Bulma, el golpe que te dieron fue muy fuerte.- Le dijo Melanie.

- Pues yo estoy feliz de que me hayan pegado.

- ¿Qué?- Las chicas no podían creer lo que Bulma les decía.

- Si. Gracias a eso Vegeta y yo pudimos hablar y ya aclaramos las cosas, y bueno este…ya…somos…novios….- Bulma se puso sumamente roja y sus todas la abrazaron y empezaron a felicitarla.

- Bulma estoy tan feliz por ti amiga, sabía que él te quería.

- Si, todos sabíamos que Vegeta te quería a ti.- Melanie le dio un pequeño abrazo.

- Maron lo sabía, Vegeta le dijo a Maron el día de su cita que él quería a Bulma nee-san, pero Maron no podía decirte nada nee-san porque Vegeta nii-san le dijo a Maron que se las pagaría si decía algo. Vegeta nii-san asusta mucho a Maron.

- No te preocupes Maron- chan, lo entiendo, gracias onee-chan.- Bulma abrazó fuerte a su hermana y sus amigas se unieron al abrazo.

Mientras los chicos le hacían burla a Vegeta.

- Hasta que por fin te animaste, creímos que nunca lo harías.

- Ya cállate Kakaroto.

- Que bueno que ya están juntos tu y Bulma, Vegeta.- Le comento Krillin.

- Si, estoy feliz que mí mejor amiga ya este con la persona que ama, aunque sea un gruñón.- Yamcha se moría de risa de decirle eso a Vegeta.

- A ti nadie te pidió tu opinión sabandija.

- Oh vamos vegeta no te enojes.

- Hmp.

- Vegeta, deberías invitar a salir a Bulma, para una chica la primera cita es algo importante.- Goku le puso la cara mas seria que podía.

- Si, Melanie se emociono mucho en nuestra primera cita.

- Milk también.

- Maron igual.

- Bah esas son patrañas.

- No, Vegeta, para las chicas es importante y seguro a Bulma le encantaría.

- Si vegeta, yo la conozco, es mi mejor amiga y la primer cita es algo importante para ella.

- Esta bien, tienen razón, la invitare a salir, pero ahora quítense que me están atosigando.

Terminaron las clases, Vegeta acompaño a Bulma al estacionamiento, le insistió mucho para que lo dejará llevarla a su casa, estaba preocupado por su golpe, Bulma le dijo que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, al final Vegeta dejo de insistirle, sabía lo terca que era Bulma y prefería que no discutieran, más porque él quería invitarla a salir.

- Esta bien mujer, ve tu sola, pero llámame en cuanto estés en tu casa

- Esta bien Vegeta, te quiero, me voy.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde? Me gustaría invitarte a salir.

- No, no tengo nada que hacer y por supuesto que quiero salir contigo.

- Perfecto, paso por ti a las 5.

- Me parece bien.

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y se besaron por unos minutos. Después se despidieron y Bulma se fue a su casa, quería llegar lo antes posible, tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse y quería verse muy bien, después de todo era su primera cita con su novio Vegeta.

**Hola chicos, perdón no había podido actualizar antes porque he tenido una semana un tanto conflictiva, pero ya paso todo y por fin ya pude actualizar, espero les guste este cap, nuestra pareja ya están juntos pero no se apuren aún me faltan algunos capítulos jejeje donde les tengo más emoción y acción, espero sigan leyendo este fic y gracias por su apoyo.**

**Ahora a contestar sus reviews:**

**Allanis no tenshi:Si yo se que la idea de Maron y Yam es un tanto bizarra jejeje, he leído muchos fics en los que ellos son pareja pero son los antagónicos, me pareció que estaría diferente ponerlos como pareja y buenos esta vez. Me da gusta que disfrutes esta historia y espero sigas leyendo.**

**Panecita: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te está gustando la historia, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga atrapando mas, y si te entiendo eso de encontrar historias que te ponen un poco de malas, pero qué bueno que te alegro el día. Espero este capítulo también lo haga.**

**Peny: Gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritas, de verdad me emociona mucho, espero sigas leyendo y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

**Susumi: Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, tuve algunos conflictos pero prometo apurarme y actualizar más rápido, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**


	5. Nuestra primera cita

Capitulo 5. Nuestra primera cita.

Bulma termino de arreglarse, faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 5, se veía muy bonita, llevaba una falda de mezclilla con un top azul y zapatos de tacón que también eran de mezclilla, su largo pelo lo llevaba semi recogido con unos broches en forma de flor, se lo había ondulado un poco y eso le daba una forma muy linda al peinado. Bulma tomo su bolso y salió hacía el cuarto de Maron, quería preguntarle a su hermana su opinión sobre su atuendo, pero no la encontró ahí, la estuvo buscando y no había señales de Maron, pensó que seguramente había salido con Yamcha. El timbre sonó y Bulma bajó a abril la puerta. Vegeta había llegado por ella. Vegeta estaba maravillado, se veía simplemente hermosa.

- Bulma, te ves hermosa.

- Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien.- Bulma lo beso rápidamente.- Bueno pues ¿A dónde iremos?

- Iremos al centro comercial. ¿Te parece bien?

.- Si, está perfecto.

- Entonces vamos.

Subieron al carro y unos minutos después estaban en la plaza "DragonStar". Recorrieron varias tiendas y después fueron a tomar un café. Bulma y Vegeta platicaban alegremente, pero Vegeta tenía la sensación de que alguien los vigilaba.

- Su cita se ve que va muy bien, Bulma se ve hermosa.

- Milk, ten cuidado no te asomes tanto, si Vegeta se da cuenta que estamos aquí nos mata.- Goku jalaba a su novia para esconderla

- Que bueno que averiguaste a dónde irían Goku.- Le dijo Krillin

- Si, se tardaron tanto en salir que teníamos que asegurarnos que todo saliera bien.- Continuó Melanie.

- Aunque si Vegeta se da cuenta no le va a hacer gracia, y a Bulma tampoco. – Les dijo Yamcha.

- Maron cree que ambos nos pegaran si se dan cuenta, pero Maron los ve muy contentos, Maron esta feliz de ver que todo entre nii-san y onee-san va muy bien.

- Lo bueno es que todos venimos disfrazados para que no nos descubran.

.- Si Goku, aunque creo que estos trajes llaman más la atención.- Krillin volteó a ver su atuendo.

Todos traían puestas gabardinas color negro, lentes de sol y un sombrero negro para ocultarse.

Mientras en la mesa de Bulma y Vegeta.

- Vegeta ¿Estás bien? Desde hace rato te noto distraído, como si buscaras algo

- Estoy bien, es solo que tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está vigilando.

- Yo no veo a nadie, no te preocupes.

- Si tienes razón, seguro solo es mi imaginación, en fin ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?

- Si, desde hace tiempo quiero ver "Enredados" ¿Podemos verla?

- Hmm, está bien, veremos esa película, solo porque tú quieres verla.

- Gracias, te amo Vegeta.- Bulma lo abrazó muy fuerte y los chicos al ver la escena no pudieron contener la emoción y empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir, Vegeta al escuchar el escándalo volteo hacía donde se encontraban pero por fortuna todos lograron ocultarse antes de que los viera. Vegeta sentía que algo raro estaba pasando, pero lo dejo de lado cuando Bulma lo tomo de la mano y se fueron rumbo al cine.

- Ups! Chicos debemos tener mas cuidado o nos van a descubrir- Dijo Goku.

- Hay que apurarnos o los perderemos de vista.- Milk empezó a salir del escondite para seguirlos.

.- Si, vamos!- Todos los demás concordaron.

Vegeta y Bulma llegaron al cine, él compro los boletos y entraron a la sala. Los chicos llegaron corriendo y se acercaron a la taquilla.

- Señor ¿Para que película compraron boletos los chicos que acaban de pasar?- Preguntó Goku.

¿Cuáles jovencito?

- El chico con cara de malo y la chica igualita a ella- Señalando a Maron.

- Compraron para la película de enredados.

- Maron moría por ver esa película, Bulma onee-san malvada, no trajo a Maron y la verá con Vegeta, hmmm!

- Maron hermosa, no te preocupes, ahorita la veremos.

- Señor deme 6 boletos para esa película por favor.- le pidió Goku

El señor les dio los boletos, los chicos pagaron y se fueron corriendo a la sala, tenían que entrar disimuladamente para que Vegeta y Bulma no se dieran cuenta. Decidieron que entrarían en parejas para pasar inadvertidos, y así fueron entrando, primero entraron Goku y Milk, ubicaron a Vegeta y Bulma y se sentaron una fila detrás de ellos, luego entraron Krillin y Melanie y por último Yamcha y Maron. Vegeta y Bulma estaban tan entretenidos en su platica que no se percataron de la presencia de sus amigos para alivio de estos.

La película empezó y al poco rato Bulma se recargo en el hombro de Vegeta y el recargo su cabeza encima de la de ella

- Vaya, por primera vez Vegeta no es un gruñón como de costumbre.- Este lo dijo gritando. Por eso Vegeta escucho que alguien había mencionado su nombre y volteo, Milk logró agachar a Goku y Vegeta no los vio y regreso a seguir viendo la película.

- Goku, tienes que tener más cuidado o nos van a descubrir.

- Lo siento Milk, tendré más cuidado.

La película siguió Maron estaba muy emocionada, pero de pronto en una escena en la que la bruja que se hace pasar por la mamá de la princesa canta y la reta a que le devuelva la corona al ladrón Flin, a Maron le pareció que la bruja se veía aterradora y se asusto y tiró sus palomitas, las cuales fueron a dar directo a la cabeza de Bulma.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Bulma ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo me cayeron algunas palomitas encima.

Vegeta volteo pero no encontró a nadie, todos se había agachado para que él no los viera, Vegeta pensaba en algo definitivamente estaba pasando. Vegeta le ayudó a Bulma a quitarse las palomitas y siguieron viendo la película. De pronto empezó la escena más romántica de la película cuando los protagonistas empiezan a cantar en el bote. Bulma volteo a ver a Vegeta, se quedaron viendo fijamente y estaban apunto de besarse cuando de pronto.

- Eso Vegeta, besala!.- Grito a todo pulmón Goku.

M- Se ven hermosos! – Milk los veía con ojos soñadores.

- Bien onii-san! Maron está muy feliz.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían, esta vez Bulma y Vegeta los vieron, sus amigos estaban tan emocionados que no pudieron ocultarse para evitar que los descubrieran.

- Con que eran ustedes ¿qué demonios hacen aquí Kakaroto?

- Vegeta no te enfades por favor.

- ¿Cómo demonios no quieres que me enoje? Nos estaban espiando!

- Si chicos, que les pasa ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Lo sentimos Bulma onee-san, pero Maron y los demás estamos muy felices por ustedes y queríamos ver que todo saliera bien entre tú y onii-san.

- Se los agradezco chicos, pero no era la manera.

- Así es, lárguense.

- Vegeta, tampoco seas grosero con nuestros amigos.

- Bulma…. Son unos entrometidos.

- Lo hacen porque nos quieren, así que por favor no los trates mal.

- Bah. – Vegeta sabía que no podía negarle nada a Bulma, y aunque estaba sumamente molesto por lo que hicieron sus amigos, no siguió discutiendo.

Todos siguieron viendo la película y después los chicos se disculparon con Bulma y Vegeta, todos se fueron a comer una pizza y después Vegeta llevo a Bulma a su casa.

- Lo siento Bulma.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Quería que esta cita fuera perfecta, pero nuestros amigos metieron sus narices y arruinaron todo.

- Vegeta, fue la cita perfecta, con todo y su intromisión ¿sabes por qué?

- No, no lo sé.

- Porque el estar contigo ya hace que todo sea perfecto, te quiero, es la mejor cita del mundo, eso sí, es la primera de muchas.

- Eso júralo, te quiero Bulma.

- Y yo a ti mi Vegeta.

Así Bulma y Vegeta se besaron, sabiendo que esa era la primera de muchas citas que tendrían, porque ellos habían nacido para estar juntos.

**Hola! Pues bueno esta fue la primera cita de Bulma y Vegeta, espero les haya gustado. Pronto subire el siguiente capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el. Bien ahora contestare los comentarios.**

**Susumihatake: Espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y haya cumplido tus espectativas, por fin Vegeta y Bulma son novios, y bueno puede que si los meta en algunos conflictos en los siguientes capítulos, pero te prometo que todo es por algo y al final va a valer la pena. Espero continues leyendo y saludos.**

**Allanis no tenshi: Gracias a ti por tu comentario, espero te haya gustado su cita, jejeje y pues prometo ya actualizar más rápido, ojalá pronto actualizes, yo también he leído tu fic y me parece una idea super original de verdad me gusto, espero con ansias tu actualización, besos.**


	6. El viaje

Capítulo 6. El viaje.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Bulma y Vegeta se volvieron novios, los chicos se divertían mucho juntos, todos estaban muy emocionados, la escuela había organizado un viaje a una ciudad vecina, a todos les dieron permiso de ir, sería su primera salida juntos fuera de la ciudad.

Las chicas se encontraban en el jardín de la escuela platicando y esperaban a los chicos quienes todavía no salían de su entrenamiento de basquetbol.

-Maron está muy emocionada por el viaje.

- Si este viaje será increíble, estaremos todas juntas y con nuestros novios, Krillin me prometió ir a una cena romántica.

-Melanie que suerte tienes, Goku solo piensa en que tan buena será la comida allá.

- Oh vamos Milk, no seas dramática, sabes que Goku quiere salir contigo.

- Lo sé Bulma ¿Tú y Vegeta han planeado algo especial para este viaje?

- No realmente, pero sabes que el es algo misterioso, si ha hecho algún plan me enterare hasta que estemos en la capital del este.

- Maron quiere aprovechar para comprarse ropa, Maron ha visto unos catálogos de tiendas increíbles que hay allá.

- Buena idea hermanita, yo también quiero comprarme ropa, quiero que Vegeta me vea mas linda que nunca.

- Bulma, tu sabes que el ya lo hace, Goku me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, Vegeta no tiene ojos para nadie mas que no seas tú y vaya que todas sabemos que es muy popular entre las chicas.

- Hmm, ni me lo recuerdes, odio como todas quieren estar encima de él.

- Pero el solo tiene ojos para ti, todos lo sabemos- Melanie le dedico una sonrisa.

- Así es, Maron sabe que nii-san ama a nee-chan.

- Y yo lo amo a él.

Las chicas empezaron a molestar a Bulma, todas comenzaron a reír. Mientras de lejos cuatro chicas las observaban.

-Ah, como las detesto, creen que son lo mejor de este mundo.

-Lo sé, Yuki, yo también las odio, quieren acaparar lo mejor.

-Tu lo dices sobre todo por Vegeta, verdad Seline.

-Así es Marian, no puedo creer que él prefiera a esa arpía.

-Chicas, yo no creo que sean tan malas.

-Oh, dios ya vas a empezar con lo mismo Anne, a veces no entiendo como somos amigas.

Seline, Yuki, Marian y Anne formaban parte del equipo de natación. Las 4 eran chicas populares y varios chicos querían con ellas, desafortunadamente para ellas los chicos que les gustaban ya tenían novia. Seline era la líder, una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules, con una hermosa figura, inteligente y determinada, ella estaba enamorada de Vegeta, lo vio un día en la cafetería y quedo fascinada con él, lo empezó a seguir para averiguar que le gustaba, pero poco tiempo después el empezó a salir con Bulma, Seline la detestaba por eso. Yuki era la mejor amiga de Seline, tenía el tiempo record en nado, su pelo morado y sus ojos de igual color, un poco mas baja que Seline pero al ser atleta también poseía una hermosa figura, a ella le gustaba Yamcha desde que entraron a clases, por eso odiaba a Maron, Seline y ella compartían la repulsión que tenían hacía las gemelas Briefs. Marian era una chica muy linda, sabía en la moda, su pelo rojizo y sus ojos verdes la hacían una chica muy linda, ella amaba a Goku y al ser Milk la mejor amiga de Bulma y novia de Goku le hizo crear un lazo especial con las otras dos chicas, por eso empezaron a salir juntas. Anne era la única que no compartía este lazo con ellas, ella es la prima de Seline, Anne es una chica inteligente y dulce, con cara de ángel, su pelo color castaño claro y sus ojos del mismo color. Seline adoraba a su prima y sentía que debía protegerla porque ellas eran muy unidas desde pequeñas y Anne por su carácter tierno siempre era víctima de abusos. Anne amaba a su prima y les había tomado mucho cariño a Yuki y Marian, ella creía que no debía de tener odio hacía Bulma y sus amigas pues no eran malas personas, pero siempre que intentaba hacerlas entender la ignoraban o no la tomaban en cuenta.

Vamos Seline, no es bueno que tengas problemas con esas chicas, todas son muy amables.

-¿Por qué las defiendes Anne? Tú eres mi familia, deberías estar de mi lado.

-Es que yo no creo que sean malas, Bulma y Milk están en mi salón y siempre han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Olvídalo, tu nunca vas a entender, mejor pasemos a seguir armando nuestro plan.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Seline?

-Yuki, debemos de aprovechar este viaje para separar a nuestros chicos de esas zorras.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-Muy sencillo Marian, debemos de impedir que pasen tiempo juntos, como sea, recuerden que para el recorrido de la ciudad nos dividen en equipos.

-Oh, ya entiendo, quieres que hagamos todo para que ellos queden en nuestro equipo y ellas en otro.

-Así es Yuki, al final del día cuando nos den tiempo libre ellos van a preferir estar con nosotros que con ellas.

-Me gusta tu idea Seline.

-Gracias Marian.

-Por fin podremos estar con ellos.- Yuki brincaba de felicidad.

Las chicas estaban muy animadas, siguieron planeando sus estrategias. Anne no estaba de acuerdo con ellas, pero por más que les insistió no pudo hacerlas desistir de sus planes, así que terminó rindiéndose, ya encontraría la forma de hacerlas entender.

Los chichos por fin salieron de la práctica, el entrenador cada día les exigía más, a ellos les encantaba jugar por eso no les importaba todo el esfuerzo que tenían que hacer.

-Estoy muerto y tengo muchísima hambre.

-Kakaroto eso no es ninguna sorpresa, tu siempre tienes hambre, no sabes hacer otra cosa.

-Vegeta, que cruel eres conmigo.

-Bah

-Jajaja, ustedes dos siempre peleando.

-Tu no te metas sabandija.

-Oh, vamos Vegeta, cálmate.

-Si, Vegeta, Yamcha tiene razón, mejor díganme ¿Están emocionados por la idea del viaje?

-Yo sí Krillin, estoy muy emocionado de ir a ese nuevo restaurante de la ciudad del Este.

-Ay Goku, no tienes remedio.

-No Krillin, no solo pienso en comida, bueno sí, pero también en Milk, en ese nuevo restaurante trabaja el Chef que es ídolo de Milk, yo se que ella quiere estudiar gastronomía y quiero que conozca a su ídolo, eso la hará muy feliz..

-Muy bien Goku, yo también invitare a salir a Melanie.

-Y yo a Maron, la llevare a un paseo en barco, Maron ama el mar y se que le encantara.

-Vaya, todos están muy románticos.- Vegeta se mofaba de sus amigos.

-Oh vamos Vegeta ¿Tú no harás nada especial con Bulma?

-A ustedes que les importa.

-Lo tomare como un sí.

-Piensa lo que quieras Kakaroto.

Vegeta si tenía planeado algo para él y Bulma, desde que se enteró del viaje vió que podía hacer juntos y descubrió que habría una feria de científicos en esas mismas fechas, habría muchos científicos famosos de todo el mundo presentando nuevos inventos, él sabía que eso la emocionaría, por eso aunque le costó mucho trabajo consiguió los pases para ir, era una sorpresa, Bulma se había enterado de la feria pero los pases se habían agotado por lo que ya no pudo conseguirlos, estaba muy triste, lo cual hacía sentir orgulloso a Vegeta de saber que tenía el regalo perfecto para su novia. Después había reservado en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad para llevarla a cenar, sería un viaje inolvidable.

Los chicos llegaron y se reunieron con sus novias, pasaron todo el descanso platicando de lo que harían en el viaje, todos estaban contentos, el viaje los tenía muy emocionados.

Pasaron los días, faltaba un día para el viaje, Seline y sus amigas decidieron poner en marcha su plan.

-Bien chicas ¿están listas?

-Si Seline.

-Bien, Marian, tú me tienes que ayudar a distraer al Profesor, mientras Yuki entra y cambia la lista de los equipos.

-De acuerdo.

-Así Seline fingió que se desmayaba, Marian entró al Salón de profesores y le pidió al profesor que la ayudara, este salió y cargo a Seline a la enfermería acompañado por Marian. En cuanto salieron Yuki entró al salón y se puso a revisar en los escritorios hasta que encontró la lista con los equipos, la vio y efectivamente las parejitas estaban juntas y ellas se encontraban en otro equipo.

-Bien, pues ahora ya no lo están, Yuki tomo la lista y la rompió, de su mochila saco la nueva lista y la dejó ahí, salió rápidamente del salón de profesores y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigas.

Seline al haber estudiado actuación un año fue muy convicente en su desmayo, la enfermera le dio una medicina la cual fingió tomar y después Marian la ayudó a salir de la enfermería, se dirigieron al patio trasero de la escuela donde Yuki y Anne ya las estaban esperando.

-Yuki ¿Lo lograste?

-Claro Seline, tu tenías razón ellos iban a estar en el mismo grupo.

-Que pena que ya no será así.

-Si que penas para ellas.- Marian se rió fuertemente.

-Chicas, esto no está bien.

-Anne, ya te he dicho que no te metas, eres mi prima, por dios, deberías apoyarme.

-Pero Seline…

-Nada, ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la clase.

-Este será un gran viaje verdad amigas.- Yuki las abrazó.

-Así es para nosotras será un gran viaje.

Todas menos Anne se fueron riendo al Salón, habían logrado realizar con éxito la primera parte del plan, el viaje sería al siguiente día y ellas habían logrado separar a las parejas y poder quedarse ese tiempo con ellos, su plan ya estaba en marcha.

**Hola, perdón la tardanza pero quería actualizar las dos historias al mismo tiempo, nuestra querida pareja tendrá que sufrir una dificil prueba en su relación, pero les prometo que al final todo saldrá bien. Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**Panecita: Mil gracias por comentar nena, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y no te preocupes, tu comentario vale por mil! Gracias y espero sigas leyendo este fic.**

**Susumi: Jajajaja si fue una cita muy curiosa, de verdad me la imagine y me moría de risa, sobre todo con Goku, espero gte guste este nuevo capítulo y muchisimas gracias pro todos tus comentarios y porras!**

**Peny: Mil gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que la idea de la cita y como se hicieron novios te gusto jejeje, y si ya conocemos a Goku, siempre sale con las metidas de pata más grandes pero eso es lo que nos hace querer a ese personaje. Agradezco muchisimo tu comentario y espero sigas disfrutando de esta historia y te guste el capítulo.**


	7. Decepciones

Capítulo 7. Decepciones.

Todos se reunieron en la escuela para subir a los auto naves que los llevarías a la ciudad del Este. Estaban muy tristes porque no había quedado en el mismo equipo, lo que les extrañaba porque estaban casi seguros de que estarían juntos, pero decidieron que no se preocuparían, el viaje era de tres días y podrían estar juntos en las noches libres y el último día se había destinado para que fuera día libre así que lo usarían para estar juntos. Vegeta había comprado los boletos para la feria para el último día, la cuál sería en la mañana y desúés en la noche llevaría a cenar a Bulma, por tanto el cambio de equipos no había afectado tanto a sus planes, aunque se sentía muy disgustado por no poder estar todo el tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué tienes Bulma?

-Estoy triste, yo quería pasar todo el viaje contigo.

-Oh vamos mujer, no seas dramática.

-No soy dramática Vegeta, solo quiero estar contigo, pero si tu no quieres está bien.

-Sabes, que si quiero, también me moleta no poder estar todo el tiempo contigo, pero se que te podré ver en los descansos, además, te tengo una sorpresa para el último día.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

-Si te lo digo ya no sería sorpresa.

-Si me lo dices me hare la sorprendida.

-No, prefiero que realmente te sorprendas.

-De acuerdo.

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y se besaron, no muy lejos Seline los veía, estaba furiosa, no soportaba verlos juntos.

-Tranquila amiga, no hagas coraje, pronto ya no estarán así y el será tuyo.

-Sí, tienes razón Yuki, vamos hay que subir a apartar lugares.

Así todos subieron y tomaron sus lugares, el viaje fue corto, o eso les pareció a todos porque iban platicando y no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron. La primera parada fue el hotel, se les asignaron sus habitaciones y cada quien fue a dejar su equipaje, eran habitaciones de 4 así que Bulma, Melanie, Maron y Milk, estaban en una misma habitación, al igual que Goku, Vegeta, Krillin y Yamcha. Por su parte también Seline y sus amigas estaban juntas. Terminaron de desempacar y todos los alumnos se reunieron para irse con sus equipos al recorrido por la ciudad.

El grupo de los chicos irían al Museo, el maestro les encargo que hicieran un pequeño ensayo de las pinturas que había, los dividió en parejas y por suerte del destino (si claro) a Seline le tocó hacer pareja con Vegeta, a Goku con Marian, a Yamcha con Yuki y a Anne con Krillin.

Se dividieron y empezaron a hacer el recorrido, Anne era muy amable con Krillin y se hicieron buenos amigos, por su parte Marian y Goku platicaban y ella se dio cuenta de que no tenían absolutamente nada en común, Goku era un amante de las peleas, el basquetbol y de la comida, mientras que ella era un amante del arte, la música y la moda, su recorrido por el museo fue catastrófico, Goku le contó sobre Milk y como ella y él compartían muchas cosas en común, esto hizo sentir mal a Marian, que aunque era una chica caprichosa y obsesionada de la moda, era una buena persona, se dio cuenta que su "amor" por Goku solo era atractivo físico pero que nunca llegarían a tener una relación duradera, así que decidió desistir del plan, se lo comunicaría a sus amigas.

Yuki se encontró en la misma situación que Marian, se dio cuenta que ella y Yamcha no tenían absolutamente nada en común, es más podrían ser hasta polos opuestos, Yamcha la desesperaba, era una buena persona pero definitivamente no quería con el nada más que una amistad, además de que él estaba totalmente obsesionado por Maron, tanto que a veces inclusive hablaba en tercera persona al igual que Maron y esto harto a Yuki quien tenía ganas de patearlo.

En el caso de Seline las cosas iban algo similar, Vegeta y ella si tenían pocas cosas en común, ambos con un fuerte carácter y tenían gusto por el arte pero no iba más ala de eso, puesto que en lo demás eran polos opuestos, Seline creía que él era un maniático de las peleas y no sabía hacer otra cosa, además de un egocéntrico y una persona muy grosera, solo que a diferencia de sus amigas ella no quería admitirse todo eso, ella idealizaba a Vegeta y se hacía la firme idea que lo podría cambiar, no porque de verdad lo quisiera, mas bien Vegeta se había convertido en un reto para Seline.

Así termino el día, el grupo de parejitas decidió reunirse e ir a cenar algo juntos, y contarse como les había ido en el día. Los chicos les contaron de cómo los separaron en parejas y las cosas que les habían pasado

-Goku casi muere a manos de Marian cuando tiró esa pintura, ella no podía creer lo irrespetuoso que era.- Yamcha se moría de risa.

-Ay Goku, más cuidado, Marian es una chica artística, ya sé porque se enojo.- Le reprendió Milk.

-Marian es amiga de Anne, ¿verdad Milk?

-Así es Bulma, ella se junta con Yuki, Anne y con Seline, que es prima de Anne.

-Cierto, pertenecen las 4 al equipo de natación.- Afirmó Melanie.

-Maron siente que no les caemos bien, Seline siempre ve feo a Bulma y a Maron.

-Seline no es mala Maron,es un poco orgullosa y sobre protectora con Anne, pero lo hace porque la quiere.- Le dijo Bulma a su hermana

-Si definitivamente esa mujer tiene carácter.

-¿Ah sí? Y Tú porque estas tan convencido de eso eh Vegeta.

-Oh vamos Bulma, ella fue mi compañera de excursión hoy, platique con ella y me di cuenta.

-Pues parece que te la pasaste muy bien.

-Bulma, por favor, no te pongas celosa, Seline simplemente me cae bien.

-Hmmm.

-Además, para mí no hay otra mujer como tú, lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentiré por otra persona.

-Vegeta…

-Ay que lindos, ahora bésense.

-Cállate Kakaroto!- Vegeta le dio un fuerte zape a Goku.

-No era necesario que me pegaras.- Goku tenía los ojitos llorosos.

-Para que aprendas a cerrar la boca.- Vegeta estaba sonrojado.

Todos se reían y así siguieron platicando y disfrutando de la cena. Mientras tanto en otro lugar cuatro chicas también conversaban sobre lo sucedido en el museo.

-Así es chicas, yo me rindo, definitivamente Goku y yo no tenemos nada en común.

-Yo también voy a desistir, Yamcha y yo no somos el uno para el otro.

-Pues yo no pienso rendirme, Vegeta va a ser mío.

-Pero Seline, nos dijiste que no tienen mucho en común, porque sigues con esto.

-Porque si Anne, lo quiero para mí y punto.

-No estás actuando bien Seline.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con ella.

-Tu también Marian, por dios, me voy.

Seline salió del restaurante y fue rápidamente alcanzada por Yuki.

-Seline, espera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Las chicas tienen razón Seline, ya basta, no sigas con esto.

-Yuki, ¿Tu también? Eres mi mejor amiga, deberías apoyarme

-Porque soy tu mejor amiga te digo que lo que estás haciendo no es correcto Seline.

-Está bien no te necesito, lo conseguiré yo sola.

-Pero Seline.

-Déjame.

Seline se fue, ella sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero no podía parar, no quería admitir que se había equivocado así que seguiría con su plan.

Al día siguiente otra vez los dividieron en parejas, fueron a conocer varios puntos históricos de la ciudad, Seline se esforzaba por estar bien con Vegeta pero no funcionaba, sabía que él no era el indicado pero no quería admitirlo. El día pasó y ella no logró ningún avance con Vegeta. No quiso estar con sus amigas así que se fue a su cuarto y se durmió temprano. Goku llevó a Milk a su cita, ella fue muy feliz por conocer a su ídolo, fue hermoso el detalle de Goku y Milk estaba convencida que él era el hombre de su vida.

Llegó el día libre y Vegeta fue a buscar a Bulma para darle su sorpresa.

-Mujer, te he estado buscando.

-Yo también, por fin podremos pasar el día juntos ¿a dónde iremos?

Vegeta extendió su mano y le entrego los boletos a Bulma.

-Vegeta ¿Cómo los conseguiste? Estaban agotados.

-Me entere desde antes del evento y los aparte, hice todo para que te enteraras cuando ya estuvieran agotados para que no pudieras conseguirlos y así poder darte la sorpresa

-Tramposo, pero gracias Vegeta, estoy significa mucho para mi.

-Sabía que te gustarían.

-Te amo Vegeta.

-Yo te amo más Bulma.

Se besaron y Vegeta tomó la mano de Bulma y se fueron rumbo a la feria, pasaron un día magnifico juntos, tenían muchas cosas en común, se complementaban el uno al otro, para ellos no había otra persona. Terminando la feria fueron a almorzar y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, en la tarde volvieron al hotel, Vegeta le pidió a Bulma que se alistara porque saldrían a cenar, acordaron verse a las 8, así que ella subió de prisa a su habitación pues le quedaba poco tiempo. Vegeta se alisto rápido, bajo un poco antes de las 8, decidió que en lo que esperaba a Bulma daría una vuelta por el jardín, estaba paseando cuando vio a Seline sentada, se veía muy triste. Seline se encontraba pensando, sus amigas tenían razón, pero ella no quería admitirlo y se había peleado con ellas esa mañana, odiaba que su terquedad fuera tan grande, no quería perderlas, sobre todo a Anne, ella más que su prima era su hermana y era sumamente importante para ella. De pronto sintió que había alguien detrás de ella volteo y vio a Vegeta parado.

-¿Estás bien?

- Hola Vegeta, si no pasa nada, he tenido un problema con mis amigas.

- Oh.

- No sé como disculparme.

- Pues solo ve y hazlo.

- A veces no es tan sencillo.

- Lo sé, en eso tu y yo nos parecemos mujer somos muy orgullosos.

- Jajaja sí, sabes Vegeta, tú me gustas.

- Lo siento Seline, yo amo a Bulma y no la pienso dejar nunca, además creo que no es cierto que yo te guste.

- ¿qué?

- Si, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, salvo que somos sumamente orgullosos y tercos, creo que es la única razón por la que sigues insistiendo que yo te gusto.

- Puede ser, pero sabes me gustaría comprobarlo.

- ¿ Y com…

Vegeta no pudo ni terminar de hablar porque Seline se lanzo a él y lo beso. Él estaba en shock y no pudo reaccionar sino hasta unos minutos después. Bulma se encontraba buscando a Vegeta, ya eran las 8 y no lo veía por ningún lado, decidió buscarlo en el jardín y cuando lo encontró fue en el momento precioso en el que Seline lo beso, Bulma se sintió morir, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, salió corriendo de ahí y se fue a su habitación. Vegeta reacciono y quito a Seline.

-Lo siento.

-Estás loca o qué demonios te pasa, jamás lo vuelvas a hacer! Yo solo amo a Bulma, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no me gustas, no sentí nada con ese beso, discúlpame.

-Es mejor que me vaya, por favor no te me vuelvas a acercar, adiós.

-De verdad lo siento…

Vegeta se fue a buscar a Bulma, le contaría lo que había pasado con Selire, sabía que para él no había significado nada por eso prefería decírselo antes de que alguien le fuera a decir otra cosa. La busco por todos lados pero no la encontró así que decidió subir a buscarla a su habitación. Vegeta llegó a la habitación de Bulma y tocó la puerta, unos segundos después salió Milk, se veía muy enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres Vegeta?

-Vine a buscar a Bulma.

- Ella no quiere verte.

- ¿Porqué?.- Vegeta estaba muy confundido.

- Te vio con Seline.

- Eso…yo no…necesito hablar con ella.

- Vegeta, creo que ahora no es conveniente.

- No me importa quiero hablar con ella.

Vegeta empujo levemente a Milk y entro a la habitación, Bulma estaba recostada sobre la cama, estaba llorando, cuando volteo a ver a Vegeta su rostro lleno de tristeza se transformo en lleno de ira.

-Qué demonios haces aquí! Lárgate no quiero verte.

-Bulma déjame explicarte.

-No quiero saber nada ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Bulma no es lo que parece si me dejas explicarte.

-No quiero escucharte.

-Bulma por favor.

-No! Vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte, te odio!

-Vegeta es mejor que te vayas, está muy alterada.

-Está bien.

Vegeta salió de la habitación, estaba muy triste Bulma nunca lo iba a perdonar, él quería contárselo para prevenir precisamente esa reacción y fue justo lo que paso, se sentía sumamente miserable.

-Bulma creo que debes hablar con él. Puede que todo tenga una explicación.

-No hay explicación Milk el me traiciono, no quiero volver a verlo.

-Pero Bulma.

-Milk, basta, quiero descansar.

-Está bien, como tú quieras.

Bulma estaba destrozada, nunca imagino que Vegeta fuera a traicionarla, sentía que quería morirse, Vegeta era el amor de su vida y por más que en ese momento quería odiarlo, no podía, lo amaba sin remedio y eso era lo que más le dolía. Después de llorar un rato Bulma se quedó profundamente dormida, soñó con Vegeta, la escena del beso se repetía una y otra vez en su mente quebrantando su espíritu y rompiendo su corazón. Estaba desilusionada, pero ella sabía que su corazón aunque estuviera roto le pertenecía solo a una persona, Vegeta, su orgulloso Vegeta.

**Hola! Bueno aquí está el capítulo 7, se que ahorita se complicaron las cosas para nuestra hermosa pareja, pero créanme todo es para que ellos mismos prueben que su amor puede superar lo que sea. Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo recompensare si a alguien no le agrada este y el sufrimiento que le estoy haciendo pasar a nuestros tortolos y ahora los reviews:**

**Allanis no tenshi: Bueno primero tu mi querida lectora y escritora, siento muchísimo que no te haya gustado lo de los nuevos personajes, a mi tampoco me gusta que sufran pero realmente lo pongo porque quiero dar como mi punto de que el amor de este par es tan grande que pase lo que pase lo van a superar, jajaja puede que me odies con este capítulo u.u, pero espero leas el siguiente que prometo que compensare todo. PD. Actualiza tu historia porfiiiiis! Muero por saber que sigueee! *-***

**Panecita: Jejeje ya sé nena, soy unas zorras, y lo peor es que hay muchas así en la vida real o.0, pero no te apures, vimos que Vegeta la mando MUY lejos y aunque les haya causado un conflicto a nuestra querida pareja, prometo que la reconciliación será épica! Saludos y espero sigas leyendo.**

**Isis: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero continúes haciéndolo, de verdad me da mucha emoción que te guste. Saludos.**

**Susumi: Si se esta poniendo tensa la cosa, mas en este capítulo, jejeje pero prometo que se los super recompensaré en el siguiente jejeje no me vayan a matar por favor, que bueno que continúes leyendo mi historia de verdad me hace muy feliz, y lee en siguiente capítulo, me apurare en hacerlo. Saludos.**


	8. Recuperarte

Capítulo 8. Recuperarte.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresaron del viaje, Bulma ignoraba a Vegeta, él había intentado de todo para hablar con ella, Bulma no quería verlo, incluso estaba faltando a la escuela, Vegeta le mandaba mensajes de texto, le dejaba mensajes en su correo de voz, le mandaba mails, incluso un día Maron lo dejó entrar a su casa, pero Bulma jamás le abrió la puerta de su habitación. Vegeta estaba desesperado ya no sabía qué hacer.

Todos estaban muy preocupados, no sabían cómo ayudar a sus amigos, Vegeta ya les había contado como habían sido las cosas, sabían que el amaba a Bulma y que estaba destrozado por no poder estar con ella.

- Chicos ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarlos?

- No lo sé Goku, Bulma no quiere hacernos caso, yo ya intente hablar con ella.- Milk estaba muy angustiada.

- Maron también ha intentado hablar con ella, pero no quiere escuchar a Maron.

- Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, no es justo que por un mal entendido termine todo entre ellos.

- Pero ¿qué podemos hacer Milk?

- No lo sé, es lo que he estado pensando.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que les hablaba, era Anne.

- ¿Tú? Pero si tú prima quien causo todo.

- Lo sé Milk y de verdad lo siento, intente detenerla pero no pude, incluso ella misma está muy arrepentida.

- Si claro.

- Es cierto, Milk, Seline de verdad lo siente, por eso yo quiero ayudar, tal vez Bulma me crea si soy yo quien se lo cuenta.

- No lo sé, ella no quiere creerle a nadie.

- Debemos intentarlo.

- Maron cree que Anne tiene razón, Maron te apoya,

- Está bien, te ayudaremos a que hables con ella.

- Gracias Milk.

Terminando las clases Milk llevo a Anne y a Maron a casa de la última para que hablara con Bulma, Maron no le dijo a Bulma que Anne estaba con ellas, así ella les abrió la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anne ya no pudo hacer nada para evitar que entrara a su cuarto.

- Anne, no quiero ser grosera contigo, pues tu no tienes la culpa de nada, tu me agradas, por eso te pido que te vayas.

- No Bulma, tu también me agradas a mí y por eso estoy aquí para resolver este mal entendido, Bulma nada fue culpa de Vegeta.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura?

- Porque Seline me lo dijo, ella fue quien lo beso, Vegeta la aparto de él y le dijo que nunca se le volviera a acercar, Seline hizo esto por puro capricho porque desde que convivió con Vegeta el primer día de la excursión se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba realmente, pero mi prima no podía admitirse que solo era un capricho.

- Entonces…¿Vegeta no quiere nada con Seline?

- No, él te ama a ti Bulma, se lo dijo a Seline y le dejó muy claro que la quería lejos de él, no te traiciono, el beso lo tomo desprevenido, mi prima me dijo que se le lanzó y ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de hablar, lo tomó completamente por sorpresa por eso el no pudo esquivarlo, pero la quito inmediatamente que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Soy una tonta, no he dejado a Vegeta ni siquiera hablar

- No te culpes Bulma, es normal que pensaras eso con lo que viste, pero por eso he venido yo a hablar contigo, no deben de seguir así.

- Gracias.

- Mi prima también lo siente mucho, quería disculparse pero tiene miedo de que la mates antes de que si quiera te diga media palabra.

- Probablemente lo habría hecho, y aún lo haría, prefiero que se me pase un poco el coraje antes de hablar con ella.

- Lo entiendo, entonces ya hablaras con Vegeta ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, aún me duele un poco, además su orgullo no lo ha dejado decirme las cosas bien.

- Es que no le has dado la oportunidad.

- Puede ser… Estoy confundida.

- Bulma el te ama, piénsalo.

- Lo haré.

-Bueno, pasando a otro tema, mañana habrá una fiesta Karaoke, tienes que venir.

- No, mejor me quedo, aún no estoy de ánimos.

- Por favor se que te encantara, además necesitas salir, llevas muchos días encerrada.

- No lo sé, lo pensare ¿ok?

- Esta bien, me voy, espero verte mañana.

Anne se fue, Bulma se quedó pensando en todo lo que ella le dijo, Bulma amaba a Vegeta y sabía que él a ella también, seguramente él iría a la fiesta así que decidió ir para poder hablar con él, tenía que verlo en persona. Decidió hablarle a Milk para decirle que si irían a la fiesta.

- ¿Bueno?

- Milk, soy Bulma, esucha he pesnado y tienen razón creo que tengo que hablar con Vegeta, ire a la fiesta.

- Bulma! Eso me parece estupendo, que bueno que se vayan a arreglar las cosas.

- Gracias, mañana paso yo por ti, dile a Goku que te iras con Maron, no quiero que Vegeta sepa que ire, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Pero Bulma…

- Porfavor Milk, prométeme que no le diras nada a Goku.

- Esta bien, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, te veo mañana, te quiero amiga.

- Yo también, hasta mañana.

Milk se quedó pensando en su cuarto, sabía que Vegeta no quería ir a la fiesta, estaba de muy mal humor y deprimido por lo ocurrido con Bulma que ya había dicho que no iría a perder su tiempo a esos lugares. Ella sabía que tenía que decirle a Goku, pero había prometido no hacerlo, de pronto se le ocurrió la solución para no faltar a su promesa.

- Bulma me dijo que no le dijera a Goku, pero nunca me prohibió no decirle al propio Vegeta.

Milk tomó su celular y busco el número de Vegeta y le marcó. Sonó unas veces y una fuerte voz contesto.

- ¿Bueno?

- Hola Vegeta, habla Milk

- Hola

- Disculpa que te moleste, pero era urgente que hablara contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bulma está bien?

- Si, esta perfecta, precisamente quería comentarte que hoy Anne habló con ella, la convenció de ir a la fiesta de mañana, ella cree que tu iras y podrán hablar, por eso te hablo para que vayas porque tu habías dicho que no irias.

- Gracias Milk.

- Por nada, espero se reconcilien, Bulma esta triste por lo que paso, pero se que tu puedes demostrarle que la quieres.

- La voy a recuperar, eso te lo juro.

- Lo sé, mucha suerte Vegeta, nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós.

Vegeta colgó el celular, por fin podría hablar con Bulma y explicarle todo, sabía que ella estaba muy molesta y que sería difícil convencerla, tenía que demostrarle de una manera tajante cuanto la amaba, se quedo pensando en que hacer, de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Bulma, te voy a recuperar, así me cueste todo mi orgullo pero sé que con esto te darás cuenta que en verdad te amo mujer.

Vegeta sonrió, volvería a tener a su escandalosa y bella mujer, sabía que ellos estarían juntos de nuevo, se acostó a descansar ansioso por estar con ella de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Bulma y Maron se arreglaron, pasaron por Milk y Melanie para ir a la fiesta. Todas llegaron a la fiesta. Bulma buscaba con la vista a Vegeta pero no lo veía por ningún lado, se sentaron y ella iba inspeccionando a cada persona que entraba, pero Vegeta no aparecía, Krillin, Yamcha y Goku llegaron un rato después, Vegeta no iba con ellos. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa.

Lo sentimos chicas, llegamos un poco retrasados.- Yamcha se sentó y abrazó a Maron

- Si, es que Goku quería comer algo antes de la fiesta y se tardo un poco.- Krillin se situó junto a Melanie.

- Perdón, es que tenía mucha hambre.

- Ay Goku, tú con tu estomago como siempre.

- Lo siento Milk.- Goku le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y esta se sonrojo.

- Chicos ¿han visto a Vegeta?

- No Bulma, le llamé para saber si pasábamos por el pero me dijo que nos veíamos aquí, que tenía unas cosas que hacer.- Le contesto Goku

- Ah, ya veo…

- Tranquila, ya no debe tardar en llegar.- Goku coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Bulma.

- Si Bulma, tranquila, Vegeta vendrá, estoy segura.- La animo Milk.

- Tranquila onee-san, onii-san quiere verte, Maron lo sabe.

- Gracias chicos, espero ya no tarde, quiero hablar con él.

- Pronto llegara.- Le guiño un ojo Goku.

Continuaron un rato más platicando, Bulma no dejaba de ver la puerta, quería que Vegeta llegara, necesitaba hablar con él, había sido un poco injusta al no dejar que él le explicara, quería disculparse por eso, lo amaba y lo extrañaba muchísimo, deseaba volver a estar con él, unos minutos después se anunció que el karaoke iba a empezar, así que todos se sentaron para ver al primer cantante. Anne era la presentadora así que subió al escenario.

- Bien chicos, ahora con ustedes les presentó a un querido amigo que quiere dedicarle una canción al amor de su vida para ver si ella lo perdona, con ustedes Vegeta.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron subir a Vegeta al escenario, sobre todo Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- Quiero dedicar esta canción a la dueña de mi corazón, Bulma, te amo y eres la única para mi, espero que me perdones.- Así Vegeta comenzó a cantar.

(Todo cambio- Camila)

Todo cambio cuando t vi,

de blanco y negro a color me convertí

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

Algo que no imaginaba,

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,

todo tembló dentro de mí,

el universo escribió que fueras para mi,

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba fue perder el control,

simplemente paso, y todo tuyo ya soy,

antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que eres el amor d mi vida…

Bulma estaba totalmente sorprendida, Vegeta era sumamente orgulloso, sabía que a él le costaba mucho trabajo demostrarle su amor en público y lo hacía pero no de manera tan notoria, y ahora él se había tragado su orgullo, lo había sacrificado y estaba en un escenario cantándole, lo cual ella sabía que era muy difícil para él. Sus amigos también lo sabían por eso se subieron al escenario y le hicieron los coros. Bulma estaba feliz, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos. Cuando terminaron la canción Bulma y las chicas se levantaron a aplaudir, ella se levantó, corrió al escenario y abrazó a Vegeta con todas su fuerzas.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas?

- Vegeta, perdóname tú a mí, fui muy cruel y no quise escucharte.

- Ambos nos perdonamos ¿te parece?

- Si, gracias por la canción, me encanto, te sale muy bien.

- Qué bueno que te gusto, pero no te acostumbres, no hare esto muy seguido.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias, te amo.

- Yo te amo más mi bella Bulma.

Se besaron y todos sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir, bajaron y todos los felicitaron, Anne se acercó y abrazó a Bulma, platicaron y le presento a su nuevo novio, Brolly, un chico muy guapo, el siempre había estado enamorado de Anne y por fin se había animado a confesarle sus sentimientos. Seline y sus amigas también se acercaron a Bulma y Vegeta, Seline les pidió perdón a ambos y ellos la perdonaron, aunque Bulma sabía que no serían las mejores amigas ni nada por el estilo prefería no tener rencor con nadie y tener un trato cordial.

Bulma y Vegeta bailaron toda la noche, no querían despegarse ni un segundo, ahora que volvían a estar juntos sentían que debían recuperar todo el tiempo que habían perdido por el mal entendido, aunque solo hubieran sido unas semanas.

- Nunca permitiré que te vuelvas a separar de mí, te amo Bulma.

- Y yo a ti Vegeta, estaremos juntos por siempre

- Por mucho más Bulma. Te hare Feliz por la eternidad.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Es una promesa

Se besaron bajo la luz de la luna sellando así su promesa de que su amor sería eterno.

**Hola! Esta vez si me tarde un poco más en actualizar, una disculpa, espero disfrutaran este capítulo. Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia, espero lean el próximo capítulo, que ya es el último y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahora les contestare:**

**Isisi: Si se puso un poco tensa la cosa, pero como ves ya se solucionaron jejeje, espero sigas leyendo, saludos.**

**Susumihatake: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jejeje ya viste no duraron mucho separados n.n, gracias por leer el capítulo y espero leas el siguiente. Besos.**


	9. Hasta el final

Epílogo.

Bulma se encontraba sentada en su habitación, se encontraba ver un álbum de fotos, todos sus recuerdos, la preparatoria, la universidad, habían pasado muchos años, su vida era de lo más feliz, había logrado todos sus sueños, ahora ella se encargaba de la Corporación Capsula, era la presidenta, Maron se había vuelto una artista famosa y se había casado con Yamcha, ambos vivían en el extranjero pero iban muy seguido a visitarlos. Milk y Goku también se casaron, Milk logro ser la mejor Chef y volvió aún más famosos los restaurantes de su padre, tuvieron un precioso hijo al que llamaron Gohan.

Goku junto con Vegeta se encargaban de la empresa Dragón y habían creado un poderoso vínculo con la Corporación Capsula.

Vegeta, sin duda él era lo mejor de su vida, Bulma tomo una foto que se encontraba en su buró, la foto de su boda, ya habían pasado 7 años desde eso y Bulma seguía amando a Vegeta como el primer día, y él a ella, siempre detallista y tierno con ella.

Él haber conocido a Vegeta había sido cosa del destino, ella sabía que ellos desde el principio estaban destinados a estar juntos y cada día que pasaba de su matrimonio lo confirmaba. Bulma siguió contemplando las fotos, eran tantos recuerdos, se quedó contemplando una foto de esa fiesta karaoke en la que ella y Vegeta se prometieron que estarían juntos para siempre, y hasta ahora había sido maravilloso.

Tantos años han pasado desde ese día, y sigo sintiendo que hubiera sido ayer.

Era cierto, habían pasado ya muchos años, habían ido juntos a la universidad, Bulma encontró una foto en la que estaban todos graduándose, Vegeta con su pose orgullosa como siempre y Bulma lo rodeaba del cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla. Bulma rió, recordaba bien ese día. Siguió removiendo las fotos, encontró una de la boa de Krillin con Melanie, ellos habían sido los primeros en casarse, hace dos años que nos los veían, se habían mudado a una pequeña isla lejana, la última vez que supieron de ellos habían tenido una pequeña niña a quien llamaron Maron, igual que su hermana, ya que ella fue su madrina de bautizo.

Siguió contemplando sus fotos, encontró una que le recordó un momento muy gracioso, el día que Milk inauguró su nuevo restaurante. Goku había arrasado con la comida y como Vegeta tardo en llegar lo dejó sin probar nada, su ahora esposo se había puesto furioso, lo bueno es que Milk fue precavida y pudo preparar más comida para Vegeta. Goku y Vegeta siempre estaban peleando, sobre todo Vegeta, quien no desperdiciaba la oportunidad para molestar a Goku, pero Bulma sabía que para Vegeta su primo es una persona muy importante para él, aunque no lo admita, lo estima mucho, como a un hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la hermosa cara de la peli azul, volvió a tomar la foto del karaoke, sin duda, esa foto era su favorita, recordar ese día en el que Vegeta sacrifico su orgullo para disculparse, la hacía reafirmar que Vegeta la amaba y la amaría siempre, al igual que ella a él.

De pronto un grito interrumpió los pensamientos de Bulma.

-Mamá, has visto mi video juego.

-Trunks, no grites, está en el estudio.

-Gracias, mamá.

-Enseguida bajo Trunks, no vayas a hacer travesuras.

-Déjalo divertirse un poco mujer.

Vegeta acababa de entrar a la habitación, y se encamino a sentarse a lado de Bulma.

-Solo quiero que se comporte.

-Lo sé, pero lo hemos educado bien, no tiene por qué no hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, tiene al papá más gruñón del mundo.

-Y a la mamá más histérica del mundo.

-Oye!

-Tú empezaste.

-Eres un grosero, pero sabes que eres el mejor padre para Trunks.- Bulma le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-Y tú la mejor mamá y ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Estaba viendo nuestras fotos, ve.- Bulma le enseño la foto de la de la fiesta de Karaoke.

-Vaya, que recuerdos.- Vegeta tomo la foto y la contemplo.

-Ese día me enseñaste lo mucho que me amabas, con esa canción, que por cierto que hermosa voz tienes.

-Hmpp.- Vegeta se sonrojo.

-Me gustaría escucharte cantar de nuevo.

-Bulma…

-Por favor

-¿Por qué no puedo negarte nada mujer? Escucha.

Todo cambio cuando t vi,

de blanco y negro a color me convertí

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

Algo que no imaginaba,

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,

todo tembló dentro de mí,

el universo escribió que fueras para mi,

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba fue perder el control,

simplemente paso, y todo tuyo ya soy,

antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,

tengo que decir que eres el amor d mi vida…

-Gracias Vegeta, lo ves tienes una gran voz.

-No molestes.- Vegeta giró su cabeza para no verla a los ojos, estaba apenado.

-Oh vamos, no seas gruñón.

-No lo soy mujer.

-Sabes que si jajaja, pero así te amo, gracias, de verdad recordé ese día.

-¿Te he cumplido hasta ahora?- Vegeta tomó a Bulma y sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese día te prometí que te haría feliz ¿Lo eres?

-Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Tú eres mi mundo.

-Vegeta ¿Me amaras hasta el día que yo muera?

-Por mucho más Bulma, por mucho más.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo papá, amor?- Bulma se toco su panza, tenía tres meses de embarazo.

-Papá dijo que ama a tu mamá por siempre,- Vegeta le acarició el estomago a su esposa.

-Vegeta, hoy fui al doctor, va a ser una niña

-Una pequeña y hermosa niña como tú.

-¿Cómo le pondremos?

-Me gusta el nombre de Bra.

-A mí también, entonces se llamara Bra.

-Te amo Bulma.

-Yo te amo más,

-No, yo te amo aún más.

Bulma y Vegeta se besaron, sabían que su vida juntos era perfecta, aunque habían tenido malos entendidos los habían superado y ahora eran una hermosa familia, su amor había superado todo y sin duda estarían juntos por la eternidad, en la vida y más allá.

**Hola chicos, la verdad este último capítulo es muy corto, pero espero les guste, tarde mucho en subirlo porque he tenido una semana muy pesada y apenas pude hacerme de un tiempo para escribirlo y subirlo, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por haber seguido esta historia, nos leemos en mis próximas historias, gracias a todos =D! Los quiero y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
